


Escort Me to Love

by BelerensCloset



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Blowjobs, CEO Lexa (The 100), Cheating, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Escort Service, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lexa (The 100) Has a Penis, Public Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelerensCloset/pseuds/BelerensCloset
Summary: Lexa Woods has everything going right for her, with a wife that she loves and a company running smoothly under her feet. When she comes home to her wife, Costia, sleeping with her rival and does something she never thought she would do.Clarke Griffin is a high end private escort who one night received a call from a disgruntled CEO, Lexa Woods. Will Clarke be able to stick to her own rules and avoid Lexa’s plea for help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go again, anotha one. This is a pretty straight forward fic and will be probably 90% smut, so I hope you’re ready for that. As always, thank you for reading and enjoy! As for Nia Queen, look up the person who cast her (Brenda Strong) and imagine her about ten years younger in this fic. That’s all.

1.) No married clients. 

2.) No repeat clients. 

3.) No public meetings. 

5.) No unprotected sex. 

Clarke Griffin had four rules to abide by and they weren’t too much to ask of anyone, but certain clients sometimes just didn’t want to listen. Her current client was one of those, but if the blonde was being honest, she couldn’t bring herself to care. When Clarke was pushed down to her knees and told to suck, she truly had no complaints. Her clients cock was large, clean shaven and somehow tasted so much better than any other she’d had. Especially the third time around. 

Yep, that’s right. This is the third time she’d been with this client, and Clarke was letting them take control, but god did she love it. Everything about this client screamed power and sex and she couldn’t get enough of the straining cock in front of her, or the chiseled abs that she found herself grinding on later that night. As the evening carried on, the young blonde found herself becoming more and more entranced by the brunette beneath her. Right now, she was riding her client sweetly and slowly, skin to skin and every now and then would lay a kiss to their lips. 

As the night carried on, Clarke found herself for some reason not wanting to leave the safe confines of her clients hold. She didn’t know where these feelings came from, or how to stop them, but they weren’t welcome. Clarke didn’t do feelings, especially with a client. Her head hit the back of a door and she let out a long and raspy moan though as her hands were held above her head in a tight grip. Lips assaulted her neck and she rolled her hips to create more friction for her client. The blonde didn’t remember the last time she’d felt so good during sex. 

“Clarke... oh my fucking god Clarke!” Her client growled lowly in her ear and started thrusting up even harder, panting hard and the blonde could feel them getting closer, their cock throbbing deeply inside of her.

“Pull out and back up.” The client complied and Clarke fell to her knees, a stream of her own wetness coating her thighs as she fell. She quickly sucked the thick cock into her mouth and moaned at the taste of herself, all while looking up into piercing green eyes. Without warning, fingers pulled roughly at her hair and she felt hot strings of cum flood the back of her throat and run down. Clarke moaned around the cock and only pushed her deeper in. She was so lost in pleasuring them and closed her eyes, swallowing every drop, when a phone ringing broke her focus. She whined. Clarke Griffin fucking whined, and her client gave her one of the cockiest smirks she’d ever seen. 

“It’s my wife, I’m sorry.” She nodded and let her client handle her business, standing up to fix herself. As soon as she found her clothes that had been thrown about the office, she would tell Raven to cancel on any other clients she had and to order a large, extra cheese pizza and garlic wings to their shared apartment. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and started picking up her clothes, sorting them out and before she realized it, she was fully dressed in her form fitting black, floor length Versace dress that had a long slit up her thigh. Clarke slipped on her stilettos and reapplied her make up using her phones camera quick, then turned around just in time to see her client slip her phone back in the front pocket of her suit pants. 

“I’m sorry about that, Clarke. She wants to know when I’ll be home.”

“It’s no problem at all, we did stay a little later than planned...” Clarke smirked and moved forward to finish buttoning up the last couple buttons of the expensive dress shirt. 

“We did, didn’t we? I’ll be sure to wire extra money to the account for your extra time. I hope I didn’t mess up your schedule at all.” She lifted up her chin as Clarke worked away at her tie.

“It’s no problem. I cancelled the rest of them anyways. I don’t think they’ll live up to you.” The blonde winked, earning a hearty laugh from her client.

“Well, if I didn’t have a wife to go home to, I would offer to take you out for dinner. I know quite a few nice places around.” 

“Mmm, Mrs. Woods, I might take you up on that another night.” Clarke said it without thinking and silently kicked herself. She didn’t understand why this client got to her so much. 

“I really hope you do Clarke. I enjoy our time together.” A hand found it’s way under Clarke’s chin and pulled it up to look into green eyes again. The blonde took in Lexa’s appearance and sighed softly. Long and luscious brown locks fell loosely over her shoulder, framing her face and sharp jawline. Plump, pink lips were slightly bruised and her eyes were framed by perfectly done Smokey eyed makeup. She was wearing a high end, perfectly tailored Armani suit that Clarke wanted to rip right back off of her. 

“I suppose I don’t mind it... let me know when you’re free, though I generally don’t go out in public with my clients.” Clarke picked up her purse and tucked her belongings into it. Lexa simply nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. 

“I can arrange for a private dinner. Speaking of private... The only person here at this time of night is the janitor, but to be safe, you may take my private elevator. It goes straight to the parking garage.” Lexa handed her a badge and glanced at her. “This is my key for the elevators and doors. If I call you again, use that.”

“How will you get out if you don’t have it?” Clarke looked from the badge in her hand, then back to Lexa. 

“I’ll call the janitor in and tell him I’ll lost it. He has access cards to the entire building. They’ll just get me a new one by tomorrow anyways. It’s only a little important that the CEO of a company can access her office, plus I can blame the extra time we spent here on trying to find my badge.” Lexa smirked cockily and Clarke’s panties were wet.. again. 

“Okay.. well, I guess I’ll see myself out now. I look forward to our next time, Mrs. Woods.” Clarke smirked softly and looked at Lexa with dark eyes. What the fuck, Clarke? Next time? No. No next time. The brunette responded by stepping forward, grabbing Clarke’s chin and leaned in close, leaving only a few inches between them. 

“As do I, Miss Griffin.” She pulled back and nodded to the door. Clarke took a shaky breath and turned around, heading for the door, then spared a glance at Lexa, who was watching her intently. The blonde could see a very pronounced bulge in her dress slacks, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to go back over there and take that thick cock back in her mouth. The brunette rose her eyebrow and flicked her hand forward, silently telling Clarke to leave. 

“You should leave before I change my mind and spend the entire night in my office, Miss Griffin.” Clarke smirked at that and finally opened the door. 

“It’s tempting, but I do have errands to run, and pizza to eat. Until next time, Lexa.” The CEO only nodded, and Clarke took that as her last signal to leave. She slipped out the door of her office and looked around at the expanse of the top floor of Woods and Trigeda Inc. There were no other cubicles up here, just more doors, and glass lining the entirety of the walls, showing off the rest of Los Angeles. She loved her home city, and had made her way in it after her father had died and her mother ditched her by finding her way into the escort service because of her best friend Raven. She was homeless for close to two years before the Latina found her sleeping in the grass of the apartment complex she lived in. She was given a place to stay and a shower, and was then offered a place in the escort business. She took the job, and surprisingly didn’t hate it. 

Her dreams had been to become an artist, and Jake, her father, had loved the idea and supported her with his entire heart. Abby Griffin on the other hand, was dead set on her only child following in her footsteps to become a successful surgeon and “carry on the Griffin name”. She despised her mother, and hadn’t talked to her in almost seven years. She had no idea if she was even alive anymore. Truly though, she didn’t care.

The elevator dinged and knocked her out of her thoughts as she stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage. She walked through it, her heels clicking against the cement floor and alarmed her car to find it, following the sound of the shrill horn. She walked up to her Tesla Roadster convertible and smiled hard to herself. After buying herself a shitty Corolla to get around in, she saved up money for.. well not that long. Clarke quickly became one of the companies most requested escorts and she often was able to charge up to $10000 for an entire day, depending on the client. She bought the car last year and absolutely loved it. Whether she was having a shitty day or a great one, she could just roll down her top and take the 405 as far as she wanted. 

After today... with breaking all four of her rules with one client in one session, she couldn’t wait to roll it down and take the long way home. Raven had texted her back, sending her a picture of her two pizzas and an entire pan of wings ready to be eaten all in one night, as well as her favorite bottle of wine. Tonight would be a good night. 

Lexa’s POV: 

Lexa paced slowly in her office and rubbed her hands over her face, mumbling to herself about how fucked up this was, how Costia didn’t deserve it, how she did though because she cheated first. She pulled her hands away and yelled out loudly, throwing a plaque across the large office she owned. It slammed into the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall and fell to the marble floors with a loud thump. When Lexa walked in on Costia, riding Nia Queens face, she thought that she would lose her stomach. She honestly had her suspicions that Cos had been cheating, but not with the only cunt that was still so focused on taking her company down. Not her enemy. She didn’t even let Costia speak before she was back out the door and driving to her favorite bar. 

So why was she coming home and actually answering her calls? Honestly, she didn’t know. She didn’t understand why she was still going home to her, but she was too afraid not to. Part of her knew that if she asked for a divorce, the media would be all over it. For as much as she wanted Costia to hurt, she didn’t need her being bombarded by paparazzi; mostly because she didn’t trust the bitch anymore. The brunette wondered how her wife would react to her fucking Clarke. She almost wanted to tell her just to fuck with her. 

Lexa was bigger than that though. When she first called for an escort, she just wanted to feel something, someone, but she wasn’t expecting to instantly become attached to the blonde bombshell. Something about her was... entrancing. She couldn’t stop her even if she wanted to, and she didn’t want to. The brunette was already planning her next call, but even as a very successful CEO, $5,000 for just a couple hours of her time was kind of shallow, and she wondered if it was worth it. Then Clarke walked into her office after hours and the look she gave Lexa said that it was worth it. She knew that the act that the blonde put on was just that, an act, and that the words she’d said were probably rehearsed and something every client of hers had heart, but she truly couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Finally, with one long breath and a shake of her head, Lexa picked up her phone and texted Costia a quick message, saying she wouldn’t be home tonight and that she would be at Anya’s. She didn’t bother calling her best friend, as she had already offered her guest bedroom numerous times and would be expecting Lexa. The CEO couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke was doing right now. As she made her way down the stairs to the parking garage, she smiled to herself and imagined her lounging on the couch, or reading a good book, maybe cooking dinner and getting ready to watch a movie. Whatever it was, Lexa couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to be there with her. 

The brunette made her way into the car park and found her car, a dark green 2019 Maserati GranTurismo with tan, leather interior and wooden accents. The seats were heated and cooled, the sound system was a top of the line Bose and she had a full 360° camera system, along with assisted driving. This car was a dream, and as she sat down into the plush leather seats, she found her stress draining away, even for just a second. She pulled out of the parking garage and practically floored it, cutting into the night time LA traffic. Lexa connected her phone to the car and put on her favorite playlist, getting lost in the thrumming of the base. Before she even realized it, she was at Anya’s house, parking in her spot in the driveway and taking a shaky inhale. 

The front door opened slowly and before she could get out of her car, the front door opened and Anya walked out, her hands tucked in her pockets. Lexa turned the car off and stepped out, sighing hard and walked straight past Anya and into the house. 

“I need a stiff drink and a lot of greasy food.” When she took her first step into the entryway, she kicked her shoes off, disposing of them into the proper basket, then hung her suit jacket up on the coat rack. The brunettes hands slipped into the knot of the tie and as she worked at it to loosen it, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to Clarke and how precisely she’d tied the knot in her tie. Lexa shook her head and roughly pulled the piece of fabric off of her and tossed it next to her jacket. 

“Costia already told me you’d be over. She told me to convince you to go home when you got here, but Chinese food is on its way now, and I already dug out your favorite whiskey from the cabinet.” Lexa turned to her friend and smiled hard, shaking her head. 

“This is why we’ve stayed friends for so long. Thank you, Ahn.” Lexa smiled through tears and went to hug the older blonde in front of her. She was met with warm arms and a safe space. 

“I’d do anything for you kiddo. You know you’re not just a friend, Lex. You’re my sister too. I’ll help you through this.” Anya was rubbing Lexa’s back when the younger woman nodded and pulled away. 

“I know you will. I’m going to go change, and then when I come back out here, there’s actually something I need to tell you about.” Lexa ended the last part a bit quieter than the rest, and she knew it must seem bad to Anya, but the woman didn’t say anything. 

“What is it? It can’t be worse than Costia cheating on you with Nia.” Anya crossed her arms and set it with an acid tongue. 

“No... well it kind of is actually. Because I cheated too.” The brunettes voice was so quiet she could barely hear herself. Anya’s eyes snapped open and she pushed off of the counter.

“You... how long?” Anya’s voice was shaking and Lexa could tell she was holding her anger back. 

“Not until after I found her with Nia. I called an escort, and now all I can think about is her. It’s like when she’s here, everything disappears. My stress about Costia, my worries about the company, the fact that I have to face Nia in a meeting on Monday? I don’t give a rats ass about any of it when I’m with her. And I know she’s an escort, that’s her job to make me feel that way, but there’s something different about her.” Lexa was crying now and she hadn’t even realized it. It wasn’t ugly crying, just tears streaming down her face but she still hated it. 

“How many times have you seen her?” 

“Three times. The night I found Costia, last night and tonight. . I want to see her again though, Ahn. I don’t know how to stop myself from wanting her.” She ran a hand through her long brown locks and sighed. 

“Go to a bar, get fucked up and find a new chick that doesn’t cost you literally an arm and a leg. How about that?” Lexa shook her head and rubbed her face.

“No, I don’t know Anya, she’s special. I don’t know how to explain it.” The blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Well figure it out, Lex. You know I wouldn’t blame you for being with someone else right now, but an escort... it’s scandalous and dangerous. If you get caught with her, you’re fucked.” Just as she finished talking, a knock at the door interrupted and Anya went to answer. Lexa’s body was tense, but when she saw that it was just the Chinese delivery guy, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

“I know Ahn, but I need to see her again.” Lexa opened her eyes again and sighed hard, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Look. Lexa you’re a grown ass adult, and you’ll figure it out. You’ll make the right decision, I just hope you’re careful while you’re figuring it out. Now! I have eighty dollars worth of Chinese food that won’t eat itself, and a marathon already mapped out on Netflix.” Lexa smiled to herself and got up, helping Anya arrange everything on her counter. She would be okay. She would figure it out, and it would be okay. 

Clarke’s POV:

“YOU CANT DO THAT! There’s no way that card is legal. No way in hell.” Clarke cried out and Raven laughed. The blonde had arrived about two hours ago, and she was four slices of pizza, seven wings and half a bottle of wine into a good night. After getting bored with movies, they broke out their guilty pleasure. Magic the gathering. 

“Oh but it is, Clarkey. I checked the ban list to make sure. It’s legal babe.”

“This is... who gave you the idea to build this shit?” Clarke said through a laugh, as she watched Raven once again sift through the cards in her deck.

“Narset Chaos is a very real deck, and I must say, it’s very fun.”

“Mmm. Yes it’s so much fun to get... chaossed out of a game.” Clarke laughed softly and picked her cards back up, shuffling her deck together. She set the stack down and got up, stretching briefly before grabbing her wine glass to go fill up. “Do you want anything?”

“Another beer, please waitress.” Raven waved her hand around and laughed, thenpushed everything aside and laid back down on the couch. “So, do you want to tell me why you had me cancel on the rest of your clients for the day?”

Clarke turned around with her wine and beer and walked back to the living room, sitting down with a heavy sigh. 

“No I really don’t, but I need advice. I’m kind of at a loss for what to do with a client.” 

“Okay? What’s wrong with them?” Raven sat back up and looked at Clarke with concern in her eyes. 

“Nothing... nothing is wrong with them specifically. It’s just how she affects me I guess.” The blonde bit her lip and swirled the wine around in her glass. 

“Be a little more specific Blondie. It’s nothing bad, is it? Because I swear to god if she’s hurting you or forcing-“ The Latina was cut off and Clarke quickly stood up. 

“No! No. She’s not doing anything like that. It’s just that I may have broken my own rules with her, and honestly I don’t care that I did.” With that confession, Clarke lifted the glass to her lips and took a long sip. 

“What rule, Clarke? It can’t be that bad can it? You’ve done stuff for other clients before.” The blonde sighed and shook her head. 

“She’s married.” It came out softly, and Clarke almost recoiled at her own confession. It was none of her business with whether or not her clients were married, but the blonde hated to think that she was destroying something so sacred. 

“I mean it’s not the end of the world. Maybe their marriage isn’t working out and she needed a break.” Raven shrugged and took a swig from her bottle. 

“We fucked in her office at work, Rae. Unprotected too. And this is the third time I’ve seen her.” Clarke sat back down and rubbed her face, groaning loudly.

“Okay... that’s still not all that bad. I mean yes, it’s bad, but just don’t see her again. And not using dental dams isn’t the end of the world. As long as you’re both clean.”

“She has a dick, Raven. A fucking huge one too.” Clarke downed the rest of her wine. “And I want to see her again. She’s different Rae, I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“She didn’t cum in you did she? And when you say big, how big are we talking? Like porn star dick, or your average size plus one inch.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hell no she didn’t cum in me, I’m not that much of an amateur. Porn star for sure. And she’s gorgeous Rae. Ripped six pack, incredible biceps, her back looks like it was chiseled by the fucking gods. I’ve never been fucked as well as she does either. Most of the time I’m left unsatisfied and annoyed, but she’s so good at it.” 

“Okay... so, figure out her married situation, and then keep with at it? With protection of course. Just don’t fall in love with her.” Raven winked and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to fall in love with her, but that’s why I don’t have more than one visit with clients. But with her, god dammit I want to so bad. She pays top dollar too, so it’s good in both departments.” 

“Look, Griff. Tend to her needs for as long as you want, get that cash and if it starts to get hard, back off and no longer accept her as a client.”

“I guess... I don’t even want to take on anymore clients, Rae. She’s that good. I literally only want her business.” Just then, she got a text. Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket and gasped softly, her eyes scanned the message and she bit her lip. 

“What is it? Clarke?” Clarke barely heard her though. On the screen was a picture of Lexa, covered in sweat with a sports bra and a pair of tight compression shorts that weren’t hiding very much of a certain area. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and the makeup on her face rid of. 

“Earth to Clarke. Griff you okay over there?” 

Unknown:

_I’ve been running for hours, Clarke. I try to keep you off of my mind, but I can’t shake you. I made reservations for tomorrow night at a very nice restaurant, and I happen to know the chef personally. Come to my office at 7 in whatever you’d like, I’ll have an outfit there for you. Lexa Woods._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again, it doesn’t go exactly as planned, but neither of them are very upset about that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry y’all 😭 I didn’t think I would take this long to write a second chapter, but here I am, taking half a year lmao. I promise the others won’t take this long. I’m also sorry to say that there isn’t anything more than oral in this chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But I took forever trying to decide on a bit of plot so this fic actually had depth to it, and I THINK I’ve finally figured it out. Anyways, enjoy!

“CLARKE!” The blonde finally jumped out of her own thoughts and looked up at Raven.

“Sorry, uh... she texted me.” Clarke bit her lip and glanced back at her phone, her eyes trained on the picture, until a hand snatched it from her. Raven laughed hard and ran down the hallway and towards her room as Clarke chased her, yelling profanities after her. 

~~~

6:55. Clarke looked down at her watch and tapped her foot nervously. It wasn’t too late to turn around. She was wearing a loose, light pink blouse and a pair of blue skinny jeans with black strapped heels. Her hair was curled and down to her shoulders and she had a light but sophisticated dusting of makeup on. She had obviously read that Lexa would apparently have an outfit for her, but she still felt like it was necessary to show up in something at least somewhat decent. 

The blonde groaned and put the top back up on her Tesla and stepped out of it, flattening out her clothes and fixing her hair. This was it. She made her way into the elevator, using Lexa’s keycard and pressed the button for the top floor. Bracing herself against the wall, she started to scroll through her Facebook, laughing at a dumb picture of a cat and reading posts that weren’t worth the read, but she didn’t know what else to do. When the elevator beeped at her one last time, she slipped her phone into her pocket and walked forward into the large upstairs office. Lexa’s door was wide open, so the blonde made her way into the office and stared out at the city again, taking in the deep purples and oranges that littered the sky. 

“I wasn’t aware that my office was free to the public.” Lexa’s voice echoed through the empty room and Clarke felt goosebumps cover her body. She shivered and turned around, losing her will to speak when she saw how stunning Lexa looked in her attire. Suddenly she was feeling self conscious as she took in the form fitting, black silk tuxedo that the brunette was standing in. Her hair was down again, and her makeup was back to the intimidating Smokey eye that had her soaked instantly. Lexa seemed to have notice Clarke’s demise, as she took a step forward. A small smile was gracing her soft lips. 

“You have no reason to feel out of place, Clarke. I was only joking. You look absolutely gorgeous.” Clarke wanted to laugh at that, but she could see how genuine the CEO was by simply looking in her eyes. 

“Thank you, though I feel a little underdressed I must admit.” For some reason, Clarke felt ballsy enough to take a step forward and run her hands over the smooth silk lapels.

“I assure you, that you’re just as stunning as you were last night.” Lexa smiled down with a bright white flash of teeth, and twirled her fingers in the blondes hair. 

“So where’s this dress you wanted me to wear?” Clarke kept her hands on Lexa’s chest and hummed softly to herself, getting lost in the forests looking down at her. Lexa looked over at her desk and nodded.

“It’s on my desk. Try it on.” The CEO backed away and motioned to her desk, a small smile gracing her lips. 

Clarke walked towards the desk in curiosity and gently ran her fingers over the box. She lifted the top off and a small exhale escaped her lips. The torso of the dress had a sweetheart neckline and was navy blue with incredibly intricate lace running from the top of the dress and down. Small crystals were woven into the lace, and Clarke was at a loss for what to say. 

“There are shoes under the desk and jewelry under the dress in the box. Feel free to change in the bathroom, or I can leave and you can change in here.” Lexa tucked her hands into her pockets and stood patiently for Clarke to choose. 

“You can stay in here. You’re paying me to be here, so I guess it’s only fair that you get to see me. We don’t have to be at the restaurant anytime soon do we?” Clarke smirked softly and started unbuttoning her blouse, letting Lexa watch. Green eyes raked over her body and the brunette leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms.

“We do not. I informed the chef that it could be a very long night.” Lexa smirked softly and the blonde smirked back. Her blouse hit the office floor, revealing a black lace bra and her bare, flat stomach. Her D tits hung on her chest and Lexa could feel the straining of her cock in her dress pants. Clarke unbuttoned her tight, form fitting jeans and slowly slipped them down, revealing a matching pair of black panties and stockings. The brunette groaned and bit her lip, grabbing herself through her pants. 

“See something you like, Mrs. Woods? You look like you’re having some troubles.” Clarke’s raspy, low voice sent a shiver down Lexa’s spine and she nodded slowly. 

“You do things that you shouldn’t to me Clarke. I can’t help it.” The blonde faked a pout and sauntered over to the wall, very gently palming Lexa’s bulge. 

“Good. Why don’t you go sit in your chair and we can take care of this.” Clarke squeezed the still growing bulge and purred deep in her chest. Lexa’s eyes darkened and she tangled a fist in Clarke’s hair, tugging on it until she got the message and fell to her knees. 

“Or we can just take care of it right here. Suck my cock Clarke.” It didn’t take more than one time being told for Clarke to undo the CEO’s zipper and pull her cock out through the hole in her boxers and pants. She looked up at Lexa, her eyes dark and shining. The cock in front of her was fully erect, red and shining. The veins in it throbbed and Clarke licked her lips, leaning in to take the full head in her mouth. Her eyes closed and she pushed her head onto it further, moaning. To the blonde, Lexa tasted better than anyone ever and she couldn’t get enough of the thick cock in her mouth. 

“God damn, that’s a good girl.” Lexa moaned and pulled gently on her hair, thrusting her hips ever so slightly. The green eyes staring down at Clarke disappeared and a low groan escaped her lips. Lexa had been anticipating this meeting and it took her only seeing Clarke in her normal clothes to be hard again. The blonde was a goddess in her eyes and just thinking about her tight pussy had her throbbing and close to cumming already. Her eyes were clenched shut and she tugged harder on the escorts hair, pushing her hips forward, effectively burying her cock completely in her throat. Lexa felt a hand come up to her balls and start to roll them and that was about it, but she was determined to hold off for a bit longer. Suddenly cold air hit her throbbing cock and she growled, looking back down.

“Why did you stop?” It came out as a harsh growl and Clarke’s eyes darkened. 

“I don’t want you to cum yet. I want you to cum later when you’re fucking me.” Lexa growled and resisted the urge to push the blondes head back on her to finish. She had been so worked up for hours, but she refused to disrespect her. 

“Zip me back up then and we’ll go, but you better be ready for the repercussions later for leaving me like this.” Lexa pulled her hand away from the blondes head andcrossed them over her chest, waiting for the blonde to cooperate. When Clarke’s hand found her cock and she was tucked back into her too tight boxers, Lexa let out a disapproving growl but let it happen. Hercock throbbed and she huffed, gritting her teeth roughly. She gently rubbed herself, then grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her back up.

“Put the dress on. I need to go make a call quick.” Lexa said it nonchalantly and kisses Clarke’s cheek without thinking, then pulled herself away and left the office and Clarke to herself. As the blonde stood alone for a minute to recompose herself, she took a shaky breath, then turned back to the dress on the desk. It really was gorgeous, and she found herself giddy and excited to try it on like the first time she’d tried on a prom dress in eleventh grade. Clarke slipped the silk gown onto her body. She struggled a bit to get it up over her chest, but finally with a bit of extra wiggling and grunting, it came on. The blonde wondered how Lexa was able to find a gown that fit her as well as this one did, but she put it off and went for the shoes. 

As soon as the box opened, her jaw dropped and she at first didn’t even want to take them out of their perfect cocoon. Clarke was never really for over the top anything, but these... they had about four inch stiletto heels and a good bit of support for the backs of her feet, as well as a thin strap for ankle support and across the toe. The shoes were encrusted with crystals and probably the most expensive piece of attire she’d ever held. 

Clarke set the shoes back down after a few minutes of staring at them and dug out the jewelry that Lexa had picked out for her. Everything was gorgeous and Clarke truly had never felt more beautiful in her life. The blonde was busy staring at her own reflection in the massive windows of Lexa’s office when the brunette returned. 

“Clarke...” The escort jumped and let out a small gasp, then put her hand on her heart, laughing softly and smiling.

“You scared the shit out of me. I didn’t hear you walk back in.” Clarke took a step forward and the smile gracing her lips grew slightly.

“You look absolutely stunning.” Lexa smiled and took a step forward, pulling Clarke into a loose hold. The brunettes eyes swept over the blondes face and she smiled to herself, shoving the annoying bud of a feeling back into its place. There wasn’t room for that here, not with them; not with an escort that probably felt nothing for Lexa except for the happiness of seeing another large sum of money enter her bank account. 

The thought hurt more than she’d want to admit, but she refused to let it fester in her mind. The feeling leveled itself deep in her chest and she stared down at Clarke, her eyes hooded. The hands that were lightly wrapped around the blondes thin arms fell back to her side and she had to shake her head clear of the intrusive and unwelcome thoughts.

“Lexa? Is everything alright? Would you rather we don’t go out to dinner?” Clarke’s words fell onto deaf ears, but a hand on the brunettes shoulder knocked her out of her stoop. Lexa glanced back to the blonde, and she let herself have an ounce of hope when she saw real concern and care in the blue depths. 

“Everything is fine, I just got lost in my own thoughts. Dinner is still on too. Tonight is... I’d like to treat you to more than just fucking in my office for once.” She finished the sentence with a charming smile and swallowed her feelings. Her hand found Clarke’s and she pulled the blonde along as she started walking to the elevator. Lexa really couldn’t identify where these sudden feelings were coming from, but she hoped it was just the side effect of her recent falling out with Costia. 

“Though I cant really complain about the sex, dinner sounds amazing. I’m starving too, so let’s go Mrs. Woods before I get grumpy and don’t finish you later.” Lexa felt herself throb and pulled the blonde into the elevator roughly, grabbing her waist. She pressed the button to shut it and snaked her arm under the blondes dress through the long slit up her thigh.

“You’ll be finishing things tonight. I’m not in any sort of mood to be left unsatisfied, Miss Griffin.” Her voice was suddenly rough and deep and had a good bit of authority in it. It was the voice that Lexa used in meetings to intimidate the lesser CEO’s that would try to best her. The blonde in front of her was at a loss for words and she took that as a victory in itself. Her hand traveled up and groped the full and round ass, tapped it lightly then pulled away and tucked her hands back into her pockets. 

“We’ll be taking a private vehicle tonight. It’s discreet and I don’t drive it often, but I figured tonight you’d rather not be seen by questioning eyes. I haven’t had the chance to speak to Costia about what steps we’re going to take now in our relationship, and I don’t need us being seen together to make it even more complicated.” 

“I would appreciate not being seen in public either, it tends to ruin careers for us.” Clarke ended her sentence and didn’t press it any more. She hooked her arm around Lexa’s and hummed, turning her body back to being pressed against the CEO. 

“Oh and don’t worry. I can make threats all I want, but I can’t resist the way you stretch my pussy out, Lexa. I dream about your cock every night, and I can’t wait to come back to it.” A small hand found it’s way down to Lexa’s straining erection and grabbed at it greedily. The brunette sucked in a sharp breath, a low groan leaving her throat. 

“Clarke, you’re playing a very dangerous game right now. A game that I can assure you, you will not win.”

“You underestimate me then, Lexa, but I’ll play by your rules for now.” Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s in a challenge and the pair got lost in a galaxy of blue and green. For a moment, nothing except for an unsettled forest and a raging ocean existed. The elevator beeped, throwing them both out of their trance. Lexa’s hard demeanor returned and she put her hand on the blondes perfectly round ass and pulled her flush against her. Her hard cock pressed uncomfortably against the seam of her slacks, and it took every ounce of control she had to not fuck her escort right there. 

“Are you ready to go?”

~/~/~

Ten minutes into the drive and Lexa’s cock was out, standing proud and throbbing while Clarke worked away at it. The bright city lights illuminated her and Lexa thought she had never seen a more gorgeous sight. The blondes hand was wrapped around her base, and a pair of perfectly lush lips were wrapped around her head. She moaned and threw her head back into the seat, her eyes barely staying on the road. Soft grunts and hungry moans were leaving her throat and her hips were rolling against the seat slowly.

“Clarke... fucking Jesus Christ you’re so good at sucking my dick baby.” Lexa let out a heavy breath as she tried to keep herself from cumming early. They hadn’t even had dinner yet and she needed release badly. Her cock was throbbing angrily in Clarke’s mouth and the soft blonde curls on her head were rubbing against her revealed skin with every bob of her head. The heavy bass of her stereo was thudding and sending shivers down her spine to her center, causing her to tighten and clench with every vibration. She could feel the delicious coiling starting to rise, and just when she thought it would finally be enough, Clarke pulled herself off again and Lexa almost screamed in frustration. She was not one to be kept waiting. 

“Finish me, now. I’m not doing this again Clarke.” Before, the brunette may have felt bad for how demanding she was, but now, with the blondes swollen pink lips and her cock throbbing and a deep, dark red, she wasn’t in the mood to play. Clarke’s blue eyes were blackened and filled with lust while her lipstick was smudged just enough to be so incredibly sexy. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was parted slightly, and Lexa grabbed the back of her head to push it back down.

“We’re going back to my penthouse I have a little ways out of the city. I promise I’ll still treat you to dinner, just... after you take care of me, and only then. Clarke’s eyes met hers, and the brunette looked deep into them to make sure the blonde had no signs of hesitation. She saw none, and as a result she only pushed Clarke’s head down further and looked back to the road. She pressed harder on the gas, now shifting lanes to go to her penthouse instead of the restaurant. 

The blondes mouth went back to work and Lexa moaned, her cock finally feeling relief again. She hammered down on the petal and took the next exit, gently jostling the blonde on the soft corner. With the building being only a couple miles away from the highway, Lexa sped up even more and thrust her hips up while pushing the blondes head down even further. The head of her member pressed past the back of Clarke’s throat and she felt herself getting close again. As the gated entrance came into view, she growled and tightened her fist in the golden locks.

“Don’t stop, or you’ll have hell to pay later.” This only got the blonde to suck harder and bob her head faster. The brunettes hand was white knuckled on the steering wheel and she groaned one last time before putting the car in park. She rolled her window down and looked up at the security guard, a wicked smirk on her face.

“Miller. Do you need to see my ID tonight?” The poor mans face was a mix of shock and embarrassment. He gulped and quickly tapped away at his screen. Lexa heard a beep, and the gate opened in front of them. The brunette nodded to the man and drove forward while rolling her window up. She easily found her parking spot and pulled in in one swift turn, but she didn’t turn the car off. At least not yet. Her cock throbbed wildly in the escorts mouth and her hips began to roll in an unwieldy fashion. Lexa felt the familiar delicious ache in her cock and slammed her fist down on her steering wheel. She let out a loud growl and pushed up once more into Clarke’s mouth, before finally erupting into it. 

Cum splashed against Clarke’s throat and her member twitched wildly, spasming in the warmth of her escorts mouth. She hadn’t realized that her hand was tangled tightly in the blonde tresses until her release finally came down. By then though, Clarke was sitting up in her seat, licking Lexa off of her lips. The brunette smirked and somewhat awkwardly tucked herself back into her slacks. Her breath was staggered and shaky, and the blonde next to her wasn’t faring any better. Her lips were swollen and lipstick was smudged along her chin, the perfectly curled hair was now a mess of tangles and wisps. Her eyes were dark and held a secret behind them that Lexa was dying to unveil, but she knew she never would. 

“Are we going to go up or are you going to keep staring at me, stud?” The escorts sudden words snapped her out of her daze and the brunette cleared her throat, nodding and opening the car door. She made her way around the expensive vehicle while straightening out her suit jacket. The brunette opened Clarke’s door and smiled down at her. As the escort stood up, she placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, then laid her hand on the small of Clarke’s backand walked them into the building, quickly finding the elevator that went up to her penthouse. Lexa opened her mouth to speak while the elevator worked its way up. 

“I would like to try something with you tonight. It’s... a bit of a reach, but if you don’t like it you’re able to stop me at any moment.” The words struck Clarke with curiosity and she tilted her head up to look at Lexa.

“I’m sure I won’t mind it. I am an escort after all, I’ve seen some weird shit, Mrs. Woods.” The elevator finally dinged for its final stop, and the brunette offered her hand to Clarke, smiling at the blonde with confidence.

“I’m sure you have, but this is a bit different than any of those instances I’m sure.” The escort bit her lip and took the hand being offered to her. 

“You’re not gonna like... you’re not into blood play or anything like that are you?” Clarke blushed and swallowed gently.

“No, not blood play. Knife play and edge play however, yes. This isn’t about that though. I’m a dom, kind of. Costia never really let me. She tried, but it just wasn’t her thing, which is okay. I’d like to try it with you though if you’d let me.” Clarke raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“I’ve been dominated plenty of times, Lexa. I’ll definitely let you. I’m a very open person to many things, including that. I’m a switch for sure, I kind of have to be, but honestly I prefer being submissive with my clients.” Lexa hummed in satisfaction, nodding.

“Good. How do you feel about roles and different scenes?” Lexa’s voice was serious and the blonde put her hand on the CEO’s chest, looking up at her still.

“Perfectly fine with them Mrs. Woods.” Clarke smirked and tugged on the brunettes tie gently. Lexa hummed and took Clarke by the waist, her other hand on the blondes chin. 

“Ms. Griffin. I have an outfit picked for you yet again, it’s in my room, which I will show you to. After that I want you to come to my study. Follow me.” The CEO took the blondes petite hand in hers and pulled her along, walking through the spacious apartment. Clarke could tell that this was going to be a hell of a night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke’s relationship progresses more as the pair continue their business. This chapter is pretty filler and fluff/smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my story, this chapter is pretty steamy, and no this won’t be a constant theme, but it’ll show up occasionally.

Wind howled through the cracked window of Lexa’s study, the curtains on it ever so slightly moving with the wind. Clarke’s eyes were dark enough to the point of blending in with the black sky outside. The only thing she had on was a pair of white stockings and a corset that stopped under her tits and above her waist. “I’m not sure why you thought you could rob me, Miss Griffin. Not many people are that stupid honestly, but I guess it just matches your appearance doesn’t it? Blonde, ditzy with big tits.” Lexa’s hands cupped the sizable breasts on the blondes chest and Clarke struggled to hold back a moan. Once green orbs were now black staring directly into her soul.

“What’s a few thousand to someone like you? You probably make that much taking a piss.” The CEO smirked and pinched one of Clarke’s nipples roughly between your finger and thumb.

“You’d be correct about that, Miss Griffin, but it’s more of the fact that you must think I’m dense enough to not see it missing. I’m a very powerful figure, Clarke. You should know better than to fuck with me or my money.”

“Isn’t this all we do though, Mrs. Woods? I fuck you for money.” The blonde hissed it out and she felt a heavy throb in her center as Lexa pulled roughly on her nipple. The brunette was so fucking hot right now, Clarke was struggling not to give into her dominant state. 

“Used to, yes. From now on though, I think I’ll simply just be fucking you for my own pleasure, no money involved. I’d say that’s only fair. Otherwise I can call the cops right now and tell them that you’ve been stealing from me. It’s your choice, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke growled and pulled roughly on the chains that were cuffing her to the headboard. She huffed and thrashed her legs around, trying to kick the brunette off of her. “Go fuck yourself Lexa.” Clarke sneered and Lexa only shook her head, smirking. 

“Oh, my sweet little girl, I’d much rather fuck you.” The escort moaned softly at the name and for a second, her act slipped away and she found herself spreading her legs for the CEO. Clarke’s eyes were hooded and her lips parted slightly, she felt herself getting wetter every time her pussy throbbed. She was desperate for the CEO to finally be inside of her again. 

“I see you’d rather that too, judging by how soaked your cunt is. Is this all for me, pretty girl?” The blonde nodded quickly in submission. She didn’t care anymore that she had broken that easily to Lexa. The CEO screamed dominance, and with her still in her full formal attire, with a very prominent bulge pressing on the seam of her slacks, Clarke was putty in her hands at this point. She had never been this submissive to another client before. The blonde had boundaries, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care about what the brunette did or would do in the future. She was so on edge already and needed Lexa like she needed oxygen. 

“Y-yes Lexa. I’m soaked for you, I need you so bad...” Pleading. Clarke didn’t plead, or beg, or do anything besides obey or order others around. She had too much pride to beg. 

“What do you need pretty girl? My fingers, my mouth?” Clarke shook her head, whining. Neither of those things sounded bad, but it wasn’t what she needed. What she craved was Lexa’s cock pounding her and stretching her out more than any other client she’d ever had. That’s what she needed.

“Tell me then. I don’t know what you want when you don’t tell me.” 

“Y-your cock, Lexa. I need your cock.” 

“How am I supposed to give you what you want when you can’t call me the right name, pretty girl?” Lexa’s fingers gently tugged on Clarke’s pert nipple and the blonde whined, rolling her hips in attempt to find some sort of surface to grind on. 

“I need your cock Heda.” Lexa leaned down and pressed her mouth to the blondes roughly, her teeth nipping at the younger woman’s lips to tease her. She snaked one hand down her body to sloppily unzip her slacks, pulling her cock out of them. The brunette groaned in pleasure when she was finally met with cool air on her aching member. It throbbed wickedly in her hand as she lined it up with the blondes cunt. 

“That’s my good girl.” In one slick move, Lexa pushed herself in until she couldn’t go any further. Eight long inches were enveloped by the warmest and tightest pussy she’d ever felt in her life. The CEO gripped the desk below her roughly and growled, her member throbbing wildly inside of Clarke. It took everything in her not to start slamming into the blonde. “See what you get when you behave? You get rewarded with your Heda’s cock. Isn’t that what you wanted, pretty girl?”

The brunette received a long and loud moan from the blonde, but no words were said. Lexa pulled her cock out, only the tip now resting inside of the warmth of Clarke’s cunt. Her hand that was grabbing the edge of her large desk, moved to snake itself around the blondes throat and squeezed gently. “Do you learn nothing, slut? Remember, Miss Griffin. I still own you. You will ALWAYS respond back to me with yes Heda, or no Heda. Do you understand?” Lexa could see Clarke’s internal struggle with whether or not to respond correctly. 

“Yes Heda. I understand.” Lexa hummed in approval and forced herself back into the throbbing warmth of Clarke’s pussy. She groaned loudly and this time didn’t have the power or energy to hold back. The brunette began to rut into the blonde, her balls slapping Clarke’s ass with each thrust. The hand that was around Clarke’s neck tightened and she groaned in approval when she heard the weakest of moans leave Clarke’s lips. She could feel herself losing control, and god she wanted to so bad, but she couldn’t abuse the blonde like that. She wanted to be rough with the escort, but not enough to scare her. 

Lexa pulled her hand away and  almost  felt bad when she heard Clarke take in a desperate breath. She hasn’t realized how hard she’d been squeezing, but seeing the blondes chest heave, her throat red and the pure need in her eyes pushed Lexa over the edge. The CEO pulled on Clarke’s body and lifted her into her arms. She was more than strong enough to hold the blonde up, but needed a surface to fuck her against. Lexa growled and finally just fell to her knees, laying Clarke flat on her back before rolling her over onto her stomach. She braced herself above the blonde and began once again to thrust roughly and erratically into the willing escort. 

“Lexa-!” Before Clarke could finish her sentence, Lexa’s hand was on the blondes mouth.

“It’s Heda. How many times am I going to have to correct you? You continue to disrespect me, but I keep fucking your pretty little cunt and I don’t think you deserve it. Do you think you deserve to get fucked by me?” Her voice was deep and angry, and she even surprised herself when she heard just how hoarse it was. 

“N-no Heda. I don’t deserve to be fucked by you, but please don’t stop! I’m so fucking close... please Heda!” Clarke’s bare ass was met with a violent smack that left a very detailed red mark of Lexa’s hand. Her eyes closed and she grabbed a fistful of Clarke’s hair. Truthfully, she wanted to feel Clarke cum. She needed to, but that wasn’t the role she was holding now. Lexa had to punish the blonde in some way, but she couldn’t bring herself to deny her escort of what she so desperately needed. 

“You’re going to cum for me, pretty girl, but only when I tell you to. And when your tight pussy is finished squeezing your Heda’s cock, it’s my turn to cum, and I’m going to cum wherever I fucking please. Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes Heda I understand! Please let me cum now Heda!” Another loud and hard slap landed on the blondes ass, causing Clarke to let out a loud whine that turned into a desperate moan. 

“Not yet, and if you ask me again you won’t get to tonight. I’m tired of you being such a slut, and I think it’s time I teach you a lesson, Miss Griffin.” Lies. Lexa knew that that was a lie, she was craving the feeling of Clarke’s pussy squeezing her as she came, but the sounds Clarke made when she talked like that made it all worth it. The brunette kept drilling into the blonde ruthlessly, moaning and growling with every thrust. Her hips were slamming into Clarke’s and her balls slapped against Clarke’s clit every time she’d push back into the escort. Lexa knew that she was close. Her balls were clenching and she could feel each individual bead of sweat roll down her back along her spine. Her senses seemed to be heightened and Lexa could feel her spine tingling, signaling that she was about to release into the blonde. No. No she had to keep from cumming in her. 

“H-Heda.. I’m so close!” 

“Then cum. Cum for your Heda you slut. Show me just how much you love my cock.” 

“Oh GOD YES.” That was it. That was the last straw. Lexa screamed and threw her head back, pushing Clarke’s face into the ground roughly as her hips began to move without rhythm. She felt the first spurt empty into the blonde, and with that her cock was enveloped in wave after wave of delicious spasms. She felt a hot liquid splash against her dress shirt and realized that Clarke had squirted on her cock, and it was now spraying out of the blonde and onto her. Another load of her cum shot into the blonde, pushing the last one out and onto the floor below them. 

Over and over, cum shot out of her cock and the blonde beneath her came again. Lexa at this point was holding the blonde in her arms tightly to hold her up. She was actually sure that at one point, Clarke had blacked out. When the final spurt of her cum was emptied into the pulsating cunt, she let out a soft grunt and collapsed on top of the blonde. Her arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner, and her forehead was pressed to the crease of Clarke’s neck and shoulder. She wanted to bite and mark her, but one of Clarke’s rules was no marking. Other clients didn’t need to know what went on outside of their meetings. The thought of somebody else touching Clarke like this made Lexa hold onto her even tighter and she began to move her hips in an almost possessive way, as if to claim the blonde. 

“L-Lexa I can’t, I can’t get another out of myself right now. Please...” Clarke’s desperation settled in the back of her mind and she only groaned again in response. Her hips stopped moving, but she stayed inside of the escort, keeping her for as long as she could. Lexa knew that after this, their meeting would be over, and she’d have to schedule for another day. 

“Stay for dinner.” Wait what? No. No she didn’t mean to ask that. Fuck. 

“Really? I mean... I kind of thought that you’d want me to get out of here so you could shower and get some rest you know?” Lexa lifted her head up and shook it, rolling the pair onto their sides so she could spoon the blonde.

“No. I do need to shower, but maybe you could join me? I’d much rather not spend it alone when I have you right here.” That’s enough, Lexa. She’s an escort. She doesn’t want to stay, she probably just wants to leave so she can take her own shower and relax without you. 

“I... I would honestly really like that. You know it’s been a while since anyone has wanted me to stay after the sex. It’s kinda nice to feel... wanted.” The thought broke Lexa’s heart, but she wouldn’t admit that. How could anyone not want you?

“Of course I want you to stay. That wasn’t a very gentle scene, and I wouldn’t want you to leave and then experience sub drop alone. It can be very... mentally damaging.” Lexa gently pulled herself out of the blonde, and just about pushed back in when she saw all of her cum now running out onto the ground, wasted. She resisted though and carefully pulled the blonde back up to her feet. 

“Can you walk or do I need to carry you?”

Clarke laughed softly and rolled her eyes. 

“Confident are we?” 

“I mean it Clarke. I’m not trying to be cocky, I don’t want you to fall on the way to my bathroom. We have to go up the stairs and I’m sure your legs are shaky.” 

~•~•~

Lexa was right about that, her legs were practically vibrating and she was having a hard time even standing right now. 

“You know? A free ride up the stairs sounds nice. On with it, my valiant knight!” Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled. She wouldn’t ever admit this to Lexa, but Clarke loved her smile. She squealed when she was picked up and quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Anything for you, princess.” Lexa winked and it left Clarke speechless for a second.Something about that name hit her harder than other names that she had been called in the past. 

“I’m going to have to drop you off alone in the bathroom for a second. I need to go get my suit in a bag to be taken to the dry cleaners tomorrow. You made quite a mess of it when you came, Miss. Griffin.” Clarke blushed violently and stammered, trying to find the right words. 

“Just send me the bill, I’m so sorry. I probably ruined it didn’t I? And that was one of your Armani suits too. God dammit that probably cost a shit ton of money didn’t it-“ the blondes rambling was cut by Lexa’s lips, and she sighed happily, closing her eyes. 

“It’ll be fine, and no you’re not going to pay the bill. If it makes you feel better though, I’d like to take you shopping tomorrow. Maybe you can help me pick a new suit out?”

“You’d want me to come with for that? Lexa I don’t want you to pay me to come along with you to find a suit that you need because I recked the one you had on. That suit probably costs more than a day with me to be honest.” The blonde laughed, but she was serious. She had seen the CEO wear that suit quite often, either in pictures online or in their very own meetings. Though Clarke could see why; the brunette looked fucking stunning in it. 

“I want you to come with me. How about... If you don’t want me to pay you, then I won’t. Just consider this your payment back to me for the suit. However that’s only if you’re okay with that, I would prefer to pay you.”

“Look, I really do feel bad so I would... if you want me to come with you tomorrow, I will, but I don’t want you to pay me. I understand you do, but I probably just wrecked a very expensive suit.” Lexa chuckled and stripped out of her suit, leaving herself in just a Calvin Klein bra and a pair of briefs. She folded them neatly on the counter in her spacious bathroom and sat down on the edge of her tub. 

“Come with me. I won’t pay you, but let me take you out to dinner at least.” 

“Lexa-“

“Clarke, please.” Clarke sighed and scratched her arm gently.

“Fine. I will let you take me out to dinner tomorrow. BUT, I’m buying dinner tonight for us. Got it?” The blonde put her finger on Lexa’s chest, and the brunette smirked.

“Fine. Now, get in the shower. I’m starving.”

~•~•~

The pair were now seated in the kitchen of Lexa’s penthouse, Clarke in a pair of Lexa’s boxers and a white dress shirt. The CEO was wearing a plain grey pair of sweats and a similar bra to what she had on earlier. There was a very defined outline pushing against the sweats that Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes off of, but she was determined to finish their dinner before anything else happened. The blonde was honestly drained from their last endeavor, but she would willingly say that that was the best sex she had ever had. 

“How’s your salad?” The escort was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Lexa’s voice. Her eyes drifted from her crotch back to her eyes and she blushed when she saw the brunette smirking.

“It’s fantastic. I go here a lot when I don’t feel like cooking and this is usually what I order. How about yours?” 

“It’s really good actually. I was a bit hesitant to try a salad with salmon in it, but it’s actually one of the better salads I’ve had, and the salmon is cooked incredibly.” Clarke laughed and took another bite, smiling. She’d admit that for the cheap price, their food really was delicious. 

“You don’t have to go to a Michelin star restaurant to get good food, Lex. But it also probably helps that I’ve been friends with the owner for years and she makes everything fresh for me.” Clarke winked and Lexa laughed. 

“When you say friends, do you mean friends or...  friends. ” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows and took a bite of salmon off of her plate. 

“She’s my ex from high school actually, but we only dated for a few months. She’s kind of a hippy and I couldn’t commit to that kind of lifestyle. Drinking kombucha instead of coffee and going on hikes at five in the morning just isn’t my thing. I literally live off of coffee most days.”

“Mmmm, you don’t need to ever worry about not having coffee around with me. I’m sure there’s a percentage of my blood that contains caffeine at this point in my life.” Clarke laughed softly for a short while and then sighed, then looked up at Lexa. Silence filled the room, and for a second all that existed was an ocean meeting a forest. 

“You know I should... I should probably get back home, unless you were expecting me to stay the night? In that case I’m more than willing to comply and curl up in your comfortable as fuck bed, Mrs. Woods.”

“I would like for you to stay, Clarke. We’ll get up a little early and go shopping as planned. I would also love it if you’d let me buy an outfit for you tomorrow for the dinner I have planned.” 

“Lexa... you already do so much for me I can’t accept that.”

“I’m not trying to buy you Clarke, I just want to treat you. There are a few boutiques that Costia used to love going to, and I think I could really open you up to what it’s like being with a CEO.”

“Oh so I’m  with you now hm?” Clarke laughed and questioned it. Lexa choked on her own words and coughed a little. 

“You know what I meant.. I-I’m sorry if that sounded weird.”

“I know what you meant, Lex. I’m kidding.” The blonde smiled and leaned towards Lexa to kiss her, sighing softly.

“Why don’t we go back to your room, put on some music and have a little desert hm?” Clarke’s eyebrow raised up and Lexa blushed. 

“Why don’t I order us actual desert, and  then  we can go finish it in the bedroom later, hm?” A pair of green eyes gleamed as Lexa looked down at Clarke, a hint of hope showing in them. 

“I think I like that idea. But only if there’s cheesecake.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke out for the day, welcoming the blonde to the finer side of shopping and presents her with a serious question.

Clarke woke up to a warm breeze blowing in from the open window of Lexa’s bedroom, the sun filtering in exposing the dust particles floating around. Her blue eyes adjusted slowly to her surroundings and the first thing she noticed was that Lexa wasn’t laying next to her like she had been last night. The usually warm sheets beside her were cold, but honestly she didn’t mind it as she rolled over onto them. It was a refreshing feeling as the silk caressed her body.

“You look quite cozy, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted when she looked up and saw the brunette towering above the bed holding two cups of coffee. She sat up and stretched, letting out a long groan as her joints cracked and her muscles stretched. The bed sheets fell off of her, revealing her toned body and perky breasts. 

“You know just how to treat a woman, don’t you Mrs. Woods? I have a question for you though.”

The brunette made her way over to the bed and she sat down on it, her long legs hanging over the edge. Lexa leaned towards Clarke and stole a quick kiss before handing the blonde her cup. 

“Ask away, beautiful.” The blonde blushed softly and took the cup gratefully, then smiled and looked into the green depths. 

“How do you know my coffee order?” Lexa hummed and shrugged, grinning.

“I don’t, I just ordered you my usual. Iced dirty chai with coconut milk.” Clarke laughed and then sipped from the cold cup, humming as the liquid moved down her throat.

“Funny, because that  is  my order, Lexa. Except I usually just go non-fat, but you know? This tastes way better.” 

The brunette stood back up and grinned again, taking a sip from her own cup. 

“I’ll give you some time to get ready, take your time though since we don’t have much on the agenda today. If you’re hungry, I had my driver bring us breakfast from a local cafe, otherwise we can just head out as soon as you’re ready.” The blonde smiled at Lexa’s sincerity and stood up, stretching one more time, her eyes darkening as a pair of green eyes raked over her body. She hadn’t even noticed that Lexa was in a simple white button up blouse tucked into a pair of black jeans with dress shoes. It was a very casual outfit for the CEO, but she looked fantastic in it. 

“I think the coffee will be enough to hold me over until dinner, but thank you for the offer. I’m not much a breakfast eater.” Lexa nodded and moved to leave the room, smiling at Clarke.

“Good to know, I’ll go ahead and get out of here and give you your privacy to get ready. You can wear anything you find in the closet that you’d like or after you’ve showered up I can take you back to your place for you to get ready?”

The blonde nodded and scratched at her back. “I’m sure I can find something here in your sea of clothing, Lex. Thank you.”

•~•~•~

A couple hours later the pair were sat in a high class boutique while a very vibrantly, but stylish dressed man explained to Lexa the difference between the Canadian made silk suit and his personal favorite alpaca wool suit. It was obvious that Lexa had been here before as she seemed very comfortable talking with the man. Eventually she stood up and took her current suit jacket off, laying it down on the arm of the chair she was in. 

“You know I am more of a silk person myself, Murphy, but I suppose I can try the wool just for you. You’ve only been pestering me to try it for months now.”

Murphy smiled brightly and took Lexa’s hand in his own. “You know I wouldn’t recommend it if it wasn’t amazing, Lexa. You’ve been coming to me for so long know I would hope that I know your style well enough. Come on back while I get you fit. Would you like your guest to come with?” The brunette looked over at her and Clarke offered a simple smile as green eyes looked quizzically at her. 

“I think I have a better idea actually. Is Niylah working today?” The mans eyes lit up and he glanced between the two women. Clarke’s eyebrow raised in curiosity and she leaned forward.

“Who’s Niylah?” 

“She’s one of our designers. Anything and everything that is made for a woman was either crafted or designed by her. She’s very talented, and does just so happen to be on the floor today. Would you like me to get her for you?” Murphy’s eyes fell back on Lexa and the brunette nodded while looking at herself in the mirror, checking the fabric of the jacket.

“Yes please. I would love to treat you, if you’ll let me that is.” Green eyes snapped to hers through the mirror, and Clarke could tell that it wasn’t an offer that she’d be able to refuse. Fine.

“Though you’ve already spent more than enough money on me, I suppose a bit more won’t hurt.” She squinted are the brunette, but the smirk that was given back interrupted the blondes mild irritation at Lexa for her being too giving. She had planned this. What was Clarke about to be in for?

“I’ll be right back then. You two stay put, Miss Griffin maybe you’d like to take a look around at our women’s clothing? Get an idea for the style you’ll be going for.” He winked and then at that, walked through a large wooden door. 

“You know I don’t need you to spend a lot of money on me, Lexa. I told you I’d be happy to come along just to be with you.”

“And I am aware of that, but I also told you I would be fine just dry cleaning the suit. What harm will come of me getting something new though? Besides, Niylah is a close friend and I know she’ll give me a discount. Not that I need it.” 

“That was cocky. And discount or not, you shouldn’t spend this much either way. I don’t even know how much it is going to cost, but something tells me that it’ll cost as much as I charge for a week of service.”

“Was it? I apologize. Just like this is an apology for me making you miss out on dinner last night. Let me treat you. Clarke. You told me I couldn’t pay you for being here, so let me make it up in a different way.” 

“I don’t need you to make up for last night, Lexa. Trust me. Though maybe you should buy your security officer a gift. Perhaps a new pair of glasses? Or a watch.” The blonde mentioned it lightly and added a laugh at the end, but she truly did feel slightly bad for the poor man last night having to witness her with her head between Lexa’s thighs.

“You might be right. After this we’ll stop somewhere nice. I know Miller wears a good bit of Versace off the job.”

Versace? Clarke wondered how much Lexa was paying a security guard, and suddenly she was a bit jealous of his position. Did he make more than she did? Probably.

“I heard you wanted to see me?” Clarke’s head whipped around to another woman standing in the room with them now. She was probably around ten years older than she was. Her dirty blonde hair had streaks of brown running through her roots which brought out her hazel eyes nicely. Her hair was pulled back in a group of intricate braids, similar in how Lexa did her hair some days. 

“Niylah, it’s good to see you again.” Lexa smiled at the blonde brightly and pulled her into a hug.

“You too, Woods. Where’s Costia? And... if you don’t mind me asking, who might this be?” The older blonde sneered while she raked her eyes over Clarke, and the blue eyed woman could feel the judgement in her gaze. Obviously Lexa could too with how she suddenly began to stare the woman down. 

“Costia is too busy sleeping with Nia Queen to be here with me, and I have to say I don’t appreciate you singling out my guest like that. Niylah, this is Clarke Griffin. You’ll be fitting her in a dress and whatever else she’d like today, and if I hear from her that you were disrespectful in any way, then expect to lose business from me.”

Clarke’s head turned to Lexa and her mouth hung open slightly. Did Lexa really just do that to defend the blonde?

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Woods. I wasn’t aware of the current situation. You and Costia have been coming here together for some time-“

“I’m aware what I’ve done with my wife in the past, but as of... roughly three hours ago? She’s no longer my wife. I had the papers sent to her house so please, if you could refrain from making anymore comments about her and tend to Miss Griffin, I would much appreciate it.” 

“Yes ma’am. I truly am sorry, Lexa. I didn’t mean anything bad by what I said or did to upset you or Miss Griffin.” Niylah looked at Clarke apologetically and smiled softly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Murphy. 

“Lexa, if you’re ready I can take you back.” The brunette nodded once and leaned down to kiss Clarke on the cheek.

“This shouldn’t take too long.” Clarke offered a small smile to Lexa then looked back to Niylah. Easy for her to say. She had a flamboyant gay guy to work with. 

“Miss Griffin, if you’ll come with me?” Clarke could tell that the smile Niylah had was genuine, and she felt slightly less nervous now. Lexa left the two blondes on their own, and Niylah started to walk away towards what she assumed was her office. The designer opened the door and held it for Clarke, then followed her in, shutting and locking it behind her.

“First, I really must apologize again for how I reacted. I didn’t mean anything negative by it, or tried not to seem such, but I’ve just been used to seeing Lexa come in with Costia for years now. It’s... unfortunate that Costia would do something like that.” 

Clarke nodded with Niylah and looked to the older woman. 

“It is... unfortunate, but better she found out now rather than later I guess.” Clarke tried to shine a positive light on the somewhat awkward conversation between them.

“I suppose. Lexa and I have known each other for quite a while now, but I mostly know her through Anya. We aren’t very close. I watched her grow up though and I watched her fall in love with Costia. It’s just... odd.” The younger blonde nodded again in understanding, then stripped down to her underwear when the older woman motioned for her to. 

“I get it. I watched my best friend grow up and fall for her current husband. It would be kind of odd to watch them fall apart like this. And who’s Anya?” Niylah looked up from where she was kneeling. Her fingers were pulling a tape measure around Clarke’s waist and she turned her face upwards.

“Lexa’s best friend. Practically her sister. They actually come in together just as often as Lexa and Costia used to. Put your arms out for me.” Clarke did as she was told and stuck her arms out, lifting her chin a bit. She hummed in response, not knowing how to respond really as she still felt a bit awkward with all of this. The silence sat in the air for some time as the two settled their conversation. Clarke wondered what the brunette was doing right now, but as her thoughts carried on, the other blonde in the room finally spoke up. 

“Lexa is... she’s a good person, Miss Griffin. I don’t know the status of your relationship with her, but she truly is oke of the best people I know, and hearing that Costia would do something so heinous is quite off putting. I hope that whatever it is you two have, it works out and that you make her happy.” Clarke chose not to say anything in response to the statement. Honestly, she had no clue what she was to Lexa besides her escort. The older woman stood up and tucked the tape measure she’d been holding into her pocket. 

“We’re done for now. Lexa may have you come back in a few days, but for now I have everything I need. If you’d be willing however... I have a dress that I designed a few months ago that has been sitting on a mannequin, untouched. The model that was supposed to wear it ended up falling out at the last minute, so sadly the piece hasn’t seen any daylight yet. Your body though is almost to the exact measurement as hers, and if you wouldn’t mind... I’d love to have you try it on. Perhaps if you like it, you’d want to take it off of my hands?”

And that was how Clarke found herself standing in front of a full body mirror, covered in the most luxurious silk she’d ever felt. The dress loosely covered her body as the neckline swooped low, revealing her voluptuous cleavage. It was a soft white that clung to her curves in the best way, and revealed her pale skin in a delicious, teasing image. The torso was all intricate, black lace that followed the path of her body upwards, and laid gently on her shoulders. 

“I hate to interrupt your session, but we have reservations for our dinner fairly.. soon here...” Both of the blonde women turned around to face the door when they heard it open. They were now met with Lexa, who seemed to be in complete shock from the sight of the blonde. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes travelled slowly over the blonde, who now was in the same boat. The brunette wasn’t dressed in her normal attire of your average suit anymore. Now it was a dark olive green three piece suit, paired with polished, black leather shoes and a pressed white dress shirt. The tie to match was black with gold, diagonal stripes, and everything about it simply screamed Lexa. The handkerchief that was folded neatly in her breast pocket was also black, with matching green thread bordering it. Her hair was in waves over her shoulder, and a leather watch with gold accents sat proudly on her wrist. 

“How much for the dress, Niylah?” Quickly, Clarke was taken away from her thoughts and she furrowed her brows.

“Consider it a gift for a friend. It’s been collecting dust for too long, and Miss Griffin is possibly the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in it yet.” Her smile was genuine, and Clarke had to look down to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. 

“Well then, I’ll be leaving you and John both very generous tips. If you’d be so kind to pack the dress up for Clarke, I will go sign the paperwork up front for everything. Let me know when the other items you’re making are finished, and I’ll send someone to pick them up right away.” 

The blonde felt Lexa’s eyes linger on her form far longer than they should have, not that she minded at all. Any woman would’ve fallen in love with the CEO right then and there had they been given the pleasure to see her dressed like that. The CEO stood and looked Clarke up and down for a few more seconds before turning and laying her hand on Niylah’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for everything. Say hello to Luna and the kids for me.” And with that, the woman was stalking back out of the room. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that she likes the dress. And I’d say that you like the suit? I must say as well that you two make quite the attractive couple.” Niylah smirked softly at the blonde, and her cheeks were reddened once more. 

“Thank you... I- She is incredibly beautiful. How often does she come in for something like that?” The older blonde laughed and shook her head, removing a few pins from the blondes hair that she’d placed there to add to the effect.

“Not since her wedding, but even then... she must really be trying to impress you, my dear.” The seamstress looked at Clarke with suggestive eyes and she smirked, then stepped back. 

“You are definitely just as breathtaking in this dress though, and it shows. I thought she was going to choke on her own tongue for a second there.” Clarke laughs and looks down, then back to herself in the mirror. The blonde truly had never seen herself look so beautiful. 

~•~•~

“Lexa! Fuck... oh my god.” Clarke’s head was thrown back in pure bliss while the CEO pushed herself deep inside of the blondes center. After they had finished up being fit in their attire, the brunette had made it very obvious that she wanted the blonde. They hadn’t even made it back to the brunettes penthouse, instead opting for putting the window up in Lexa’s car, separating them from the driver. Right now, Lexa had the blonde on her lap in the back of her car. Her hands were latched onto the blondes bare ass, while her head was pressed firmly against the blondes neck. The escort was bouncing wildly on Lexa’s member, and the brunette swore that she’d never felt anything so purely delicious. Something about the thrill of possibly being caught only made her rut even harder into the blonde. Her teeth latched onto a perky, rose colored nipple and she held onto it for dear life, almost as if she let go, the blonde would float away. 

“Lexa I’m so close...  god .” The brunette could feel it. She could feel just how close her lover- no, no her escort was to finding her release. A primal growl was ripped from her throat and she pushed harder, her hips moving faster than she’s sure they’ve ever gone before. The CEO wanted Clarke to cum harder than she ever had. Her teeth released the pretty, pink bud and she looked up into blue eyes, huffing. 

“Cum for me,  now  Clarke.” And just like that, the blondes mouth opened in a loud scream, her head thrown back in pure bliss. Lexa’s lap was soaked, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was that the goddess on top of her was satisfied. Without warning though, the blonde was pulling herself off of Lexa’s still throbbing cock. It bounced angrily, the tip a deep red color that matched the flush on her face. She was about to ask Clarke if she was alright, when the blonde repositioned herself and wrapped her lips around the swollen head. She threw her head back and cursed loudly, threading her fingers in the woman’s hair. 

“Clarke... you don’t have to do this you know.” Lexa chuckled through her teeth, then gasped when the blonde only went further, taking at least half of her cock in her mouth now. She was already extremely close to her limit from just two swipes of the woman’s tongue on her, and she decided that the blonde wouldn’t have done this if she didn’t want to, so she took advantage of it. Her fingers tightened and her hips bucked, her balls tightening as her release began to pool in her groin. She pushed the blondes head further down, ignoring the gag that case from her. 

“Take it, Clarke. You wanted it, so you can take every inch and every drop of cum. Does that sound fair to you, beautiful?” Lexa knew that her escort couldn’t answer verbally, but when she nodded and sucked even harder, the brunette kicked the back of the seat in front of her and her eyes widened. She felt the blondes nose press against her stomach and within seconds, she was flooding the woman’s throat with her seed. 

~•~•~

Clarke looked up to the brunette sitting in front of her. She was too busy swallowing everything the CEO had to offer to talk, but there seemed to be some sort of communication between them through the looks that they shared. Lexa was looking down proudly, still in a daze as her cock was milked, and the blonde too greedy to pull her mouth away. 

“Thank you for that, Clarke. I think we both needed a little bit of relief after the eye fucking that we gave each other in the store.” The brunette chuckled and ran her long, slender fingers through the blonde locks. Clarke finally pulled her head up and released the thick member with a soft pop, then folded her arms on the woman’s lap.

“I’ve never seen anyone pull off a green suit before, but you definitely can. You looked amazing in it.” The blonde blushed lightly and pushed herself off of the floor and onto the leather seat.

“Why thank you Miss. Griffin.” Lexa chuckled and tapped on the glass that separated them from the front of the car, lowering it to speak to the driver. 

“How long until we’re at Polis, Gustus?” The authority returned to her voice as she fixed her tie, tightening it to fit around her neck. 

“About another ten minutes, Ms. Woods.” The CEO nodded, then rolled the window back up, but didn’t bother to tint it this time. 

“Polis is one of my restaurants that I opened with my cousin years ago. It’s where I had planned on taking you last night actually. He was willing to close off a section again tonight for us, so there will be no prying eyes or paparazzi to take your picture.” Lexa’s green eyes were focused on a stray piece of hair atop Clarke’s head. Her tucked it behind her ear, then looked at the escort, something besides lust evident in her eyes. 

“I have a question to ask you as well, Clarke. It’s... it’s a serious one, and I will understand if you say no, however I truly hope you don’t.” The blonde didn’t have time to respond, as Lexa was already opening her mouth to speak again. “I have a gala I need to attend, and I’ll be leaving on Tuesday. I’ll be in Spain for two weeks, dealing with some very important figures. I want you to come with me to be my date to it. I will have everything set up for you to come with if you wish, and you won’t have to do a thing.” 

Clarke watched Lexa with curiosity, her brows furrowing a bit. Had she really just been asked that? The blonde wasn’t a stranger to the high class world of galas and balls and such, but one with some of the most prestigious people in the world seemed far too sophisticated for her. The way Lexa was looking at her though made her second guess herself, like if she were to say no the brunettes world would flip upside down. 

“I’d be honored, Lexa.” Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I suck at updating this fic. I’ve been working on getting this chapter out of the way however as it really has nothing to do with the plot, but it is a necessary addition next chapter however, things will start to pick up. Thank you all so much for being patient!


End file.
